


desk work

by lazy_lemon



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	desk work

커크는 끓고 있는 물을 멍하니 바라보았다. 모든 것이 생소하기만 했다. 그러니까, 방 안에 이렇게 간단한 취사도구들이 갖추어져 있는 것은 알았지만 실제로 사용한 것은 처음인 것이다. 존재하는 것들은 말 그대로 존재하는 것이어서, 커크는 그것들이 그저 하나의 인테리어 소품이나 그도 아니면 존재조차 의식하지 못하는 그런 것들로만 알고 있었다. 그동안 얼마나 자신이 주방이라는 것에 무심했는지. 흰색과 갈색의 타일이 장식된 벽을 바라보다가 또 매끈하게 마무리 된 선반을 생소한 눈으로 바라보았다. 어쩌면, 너무 오랜만에 자신의 방에 돌아와서 그럴지도 모른다고. 그렇게 스스로를 위안해보지만 그래도 이 모든 생소함이 사라지는 것은 아니었다. 그에 더해, 이 시간까지 이렇게 멀쩡한 정신으로 깨어있기도 또 간만이라 그저 멍하게 어두운 창 밖과, 고요한 침실과, 그보다 더 평온한 테이블 근처를 슬몃 훔쳐보고는 이것이 꿈이 아니라는 것을 다시 한 번 되새겼다. 포트를 닦고, 전기를 연결하고, 물을 부어서 작동시키는 모든 동작이 기묘하게만 느껴진다.

“물, 끓는거 아닌가요?”

의자에 앉아서 아무렇게나 패드를 들여다보던 술루가 입술만 움직였다. 여전히 시선은 스크린에 고정된 채다. 커크는 저도 모르게 크게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“아, 어. 끓고 있어.”  
“뭐 하세요. 전원 안 내리고.”

턱 끝으로 부려먹는 것 같은 동작이 너무도 자연스러워서 일단 그 입에서 말이 떨어지면 저도 모르게 움직이게 된다. 제가 몰랐던 제 조타수의 놀라운 장점이었다. 임시함장 자리를 부탁한 것은, 그의 직위 여하를 제하고라도 굉장히 탁월한 선택이었는지도 모른다. 그렇게 스스로 납득하며 커크는 술루의 말에 의해 물을 끓인 것 처럼 이번에도 저도 모르게 전원 버튼을 눌렀고 한참 끓어올랐던 물이 여전히 잔열에 의해 부글거리는 것을 역시나 기묘한 기분으로 바라보았다.

“전 설탕 안 넣어요.”  
“...나도.”  
“아, 네.”

고개만 또 끄덕. 아니, 이번엔 손 끝도 같이 움직였다. 역시나 있는 줄도 몰랐던 머그를 둘 꺼내 헹구고, 끓는 물을 부었다. 하나는 술루의 말 대로 커피가, 또 하나는 커크의 것으로 그냥 맹물이다. 자신도 밤을 지새울 것이니 커피를 마셔야겠다는 의견은 고스란히 기각되고 말았다. 대신 어디서 찾은 것인지 비타민 정제가 한 알 테이블 위에 놓였다. 커크가 가져온 컵을 잠시 바라보던 술루는 커크 몫의 잔에 알약을 떨어뜨렸다. 붉게, 제 본래 색인 녹색과 정 반대의 색으로 느릿느릿 번져가는 빛깔을 바라보며 커크는 저도 모르게 탄식을 흘렸다.

“피곤하죠?”

슥슥, 얼굴을 손바닥으로 부비고는 조금 갈라진 목소리로 술루가 물었다. 커크는 고개를 저었다가 이내 끄덕였다. 제 멋대로의 의사표현이지만 알 것 같다는 얼굴로 술루 역시 고개를 끄덕였다. 

“퇴원하신지 얼마 안 되신거 알지만 어쩔 수 없어요. 같은 이유로 퇴원하신지 얼마 안 되셨으니 커피 대신 비타민이나 드시게 하라고 닥터에게 전달 받기도 했고요. 일단 빨리 끝내는게 급해요. 함장님 결제가 승인이 안나서 전 승무원이 대기 중이거든요.”  
“이 상황에서도?”  
“이 상황에서도.”

또다시 고개를 끄덕끄덕. 작게 하품을 하고는 머그를 집어든다. 진한 액체가 출렁였다. 

“본즈한테서 도와줄 사람이 갈 거라는 이야기는 전해 들었지만…”  
“제가 올 것이라고는 생각 못했다고요?”

어쩐지 투정처럼 들리는 말에 스스로가 부끄러워 말 끝을 흐렸는데 의외로 받아치는 말투가 가뿐하다. 커크는 이제 온통 붉은 빛이 가득한 머그에서 눈을 떼고는 다시 한 번 술루를 바라보았다. 이렇게 똑바로 얼굴을 바라보는 것은 어쩐지 처음이라고 생각했다. 사실, 그렇게 마주한다는 것 자체가 어색한 위치이기도 했다. 그러니까 브릿지에서의 배치가 말이다.  
함장과 조타수간의 거리는 멀지 않지만 항상 제 앞에서 콘솔을 다루는 술루는 그 얼굴을 바라보는 것 보다 뒤통수가 더 익숙하다. 첫 항해 때 부터 서로에게 목숨을 빚진 사이였다지만 그 뿐으로 그 후로는 다시 처음으로 돌아가서 딱히 충돌할 것도, 사적인 일로 마주할 것도 없었다. 커크에게 술루는 물리적 거리보다 심적 거리가 훨씬 먼 상대였고 그 이전에 제 테두리의 경계에 애매하게 걸쳐있는 이들 중 하나였다. 그래서, 너무도 자연스럽게 자신의 집에 들어와 앉아있는 술루의 모습은 낯설었고, 그 거리가 익슉함에도 그를 낯설어하는 제 자신이 어색했다.

“어쨌건 제각각 바쁜 시기니까요. 부함장님이 오는 것이 제일 확실했겠지만 그 분이 지금 제일 바쁜 분이거든요.”

당신을 대신해서, 라는 말은 잘라낸 것이 분명하다. 슬쩍 밀어주는 패드의 화면 가득 떠오른 스팍의 일정에 커크는 이마를 감싸쥐었다. 상부에 절대 올릴 수 없는 구멍투성이 일지와 가까스로 살아남은 방사능 피폭 사태만 아니었다면 저 일정들은 고스란히 커크가 소화했어야 하는 것이다. 딱딱한 얼굴을 한 채, 감정 따위는 벌칸에게 존재하지 않는다는 태도로 하나하나 ‘사실’들을 읊어가고 있을 스팍의 얼굴이 눈에 선했다. 

“제일 급한 것은?”  
“보직 변경이랑 업무 인계요.”  
“스팍이 제대로 안 해줬어?”  
“안타깝게도, 기관실장님 해임이랑 제가 크로노스에서 캡틴 체어에 앉은 부분은 어떻게 넘길 수 없는 부분이라서요. 그 때는 함장님이 멀쩡하게 계셨으니까. 사유까지는 저희 선에서 처리가 되는데 본인 서명이 꼭 필요해요.”  
“하여튼, 시스템이란.”  
“그래서 저희 모두 스탠 바이 중인거고요.”  
“그 말, 꽤 따끔했어.“

투덜거리는 말투에 술루가 슬몃 커크를 돌아보았다. 쉴 새 없이 이야기를 해가면서 동시에 그에 부족하지 않은 솜씨로 손가락이 움직인다. 술루의 말투는 함선에서보다 훨씬 부드러웠고, 분위기 역시 예의 그 단단하게 긴장된 것과는 달랐다. 매끄럽게 일을 처리하는 솜씨는 나쁘지 않아 그가 불러내어 보내주는 일정을 맞추고, 서명을 넣고, 기안을 새로 짜 올리는 것이 그다지 힘들지는 않았다. 술루는 자신의 일지 뿐 아니라 체콥, 스팍, 스콧에 더해 본즈의 일지까지 카피해 오는 치밀함을 보였다. 더불어 우후라의 것 역시. 브릿지 주요 인물들의 기록을 모두 끌어온 것이 아닌가 싶은 와중에도 정확하게 메인 타임라인은 맞춰져 있어 몇 개의 데이터가 오가고 나서는 훨씬 효율이 좋아졌다.   
한참을 정신없이 움직이던 손가락이 멈추었다. 술루가 엎드려서는 늘어지게 하품을 하는 것에 커크는 문득 정신을 차렸다. 대강의 일처리는 끝났지만 이제 가장 귀찮은, 디테일을 맞춰 넣는 일이 남았다. 이것은 이제 누군가의 손을 빌릴 수 있는 선을 넘어서서, 캡틴로그의 구멍난 부분을 짜맞추어 메워야 하는 영역이다. 술루의 일은 끝났다는 뜻이다. 그냥 대충 쓴 걸 제출하고 넘어갈 수 있다면 얼마나 좋을지. 커크는 지금까지 잊고 있었던 불만이 차오르는 것을 깨달았다. 이렇게 큰 일이 있었고, 이렇게 큰 공도 세웠으니 그 노력을 가상하게 여겨서 몇가지 정도는 빠뜨려도 괜찮다면 좋을텐데...하며 머릿속의 투덜거림이 얼굴로 나오려는 즈음 술루가 다시 한 번 패드를 내밀었다.

“이 쪽에 마지막으로 서명이요. 그리고 여기가 조금 이상한데. 여기, 체콥이 기관실에 내려간 다음 전 기관실장님 보직 해제 사인이 없어요. 이건 제가 내일 직접 받아야겠네요. 이중 임명인데 용케도 이걸 넘겼네…….”

운 좋은 녀석,이라고 말하는 듯 짧게 혀를 차며 입술을 잘근거렸다. 패드를 두드리는 손 끝이 말갛다. 그러고보니 술루 몫의 기안에는 몇 개인가 붉은 마크가 선명했다. 술루가 찾아온 것은, 결국엔 제 성질을 스스로 못 이긴 탓이었는지도 모른다. 그럼에도, 커크는 술루가 이렇게 제 속내를 보이는 것을 처음보다시피 했고 그랬기에 이것이 나쁘지 않다고 생각했다.  
너무도 자연스럽게 지금 이 상황이. 늦은 밤. 늘어 선 패드와 일거리. 마시지 못하는 커피. 사담을 섞어 본 것이 손에 꼽을 법한 크루와 지금까지 한 것보다 더 많은 이야기를 나눈 시간. 그것은, 새삼스러움에도 그 새삼스러움이 놀라울만치 자연스러운 일이었다. 그것은 묘하게 커크를 흔들어 놓았고, 그래서 커크는 조심스럽게 술루를 살폈다. 제 앞에 놓인 패드를 눈을 가늘게 뜨고는 바라보는 모습은 꽤나 생소하다. 하지만 동그란 귀와 그 아래 이어지는 단단한 목덜미는, 각도가 변하였지만 익숙한 것이었다. 그 익숙함에 커크는 가까스로 평정의 끝을 잡을 수 있었다.

“캡틴?”  
“아, 서명. 끝. 아무튼, 늦었는데 어떻게 차편은 있어?”  
“자고 갈 생각인데요?”

동그랗게 뜨인 눈동자가 똑바로 바라보는 것에 커크는 다시 한 번, 저도 모르게 고개를 끄덕였다. 술루가 다시 한 번 작게 하품을 했다. 조근조근하게 가라앉은 목소리가 그 피로의 무게를 짐작케 했다. 커크는 세 잔째 쌓인 머그를 밀어놓으며 새삼 술루를 바라보았다. 회색 제복의 팔 부분이 잔뜩 주름졌다. 주름, 커크는 저도 모르게 탄성을 낼 뻔 했고 마지막 남은 인내심으로 간신히 그 꼴을 면할 수 있었다. 지금에야 발견한 것이 이상하다고 생각하면서도, 너무도 자연스러워 눈치채지 못했는지도 모른다. 술루는 스타플릿 제복을 입고 있었다.  
필요 이상으로 많았던 패드와 틈틈히 그가 체크하던 데이터들. 수시로 들어오던 수신음들. 일이 끝나는대로 바로 출근을 하겠다는 의지를 담은 듯 제복 뿐 아니라 그는 반듯하게 모자까지 갖추었다. 가방과 그 위에 올려둔 모자까지, 그리고 다시 한 번 술루를 찬찬히 살피고는 커크는 웃음 섞인 한숨을 토해내었다. 언제나 단정해야 할 제복은 계속 되는 일에 지친 듯 흐트러졌다. 팔 부분에 진 주름 뿐 아니라 앞섬 역시 조금 풀어졌다. 어쩌면 갑갑해서 스스로 풀어내었을 지도 모른다. 제대로 여미지 않아 목덜미가 그대로 드러나보이는 안쪽으로 잠시 시선을 주었다가. 저도 모르게 손이 다가갔다. 동그란 검은 눈. 아슬하게 턱을 스친 손이 습관적으로 뺨을 쓸려는 것을 간신히 돌려 옷깃을 잡았다. 구겨진 부분을 펴고, 흐트러진 부분을 잡아 다시 단단하게 여민다.

“캡틴?”  
“어, 자고 간다고 그랬지?”

저도 모르게 불에 덴 듯 놀라 손을 떼고는 커크가 자리에서 일어섰다. 소파, 소파를… 중얼거리며 거실로 나가려는 커크의 뒷덜미를 술루의 목소리가 잡아당겼다.

“침대, 줘요.”  
“뭐?”

조타수가 예의 그 똑 떨어지는 말투로 다시 한 번 입을 열었다.

“어차피 함장님은 그거 다 하기 전에는 못 자요. 일부러 자료까지 챙겨 온 성의가 있으니까 침대는 제가 하루 쓴다고요.”

마치 제 방이라도 되는 듯 서슴없이 침실 문을 여는 것에 입이 딱 벌어졌다. 스물 여덟. 커크의 침실에 처음으로 남자를 들인 밤은 그렇게 깊어가고 있었다.


End file.
